User talk:Verantha
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Steam FAQ page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 02:18, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I do have a question. Now there is the main page of railworks wiki http://railworks.wikia.com/wiki/Railworks_Wiki. Then we have this page http://railworks.wikia.com/wiki/RailWorks_3:_Train_Simulator_2012. And we have a tutorial http://railworks.wikia.com/wiki/Route_building_tutorial which does not show up under tutorials of the main page, ... eh? And if there is a TS2012, should not beTS2013, TS2014 and now TS2015 been mentioned, explained, ... ? Is there/wouldn't it be nice to have them all together in an organised way ? Might I suggest: *Railworks wiki -> main page hub **Railworks - text **Railworks 2 - text **Railworks 3 Train Simulator 2012 - text **TS2013 - text **TS2014 - text **TS2015 - text **... **Driving -> Main driving page ( playing ) **Creating -> Main creating page **Concepts ( -> concepts page ? ) **External links -> links * Main driving page ( playing ) **Routes -> link to routes pages **Locs/wagons -> link to loc driving page **Scenarios -> link to explanation of scenario page *Creating -> Main creating page **Routes ***Main howto ***Tutorials - link to tutorials on route building **Scenarios ***Main howto ***Tutorials - link to tutorials on scenario building **Assets ***Main howto ***Tutorials - link to tutorials advanced building Kind regards Naucano (talk) 13:53, January 25, 2015 (UTC)